pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phenaxkian/Archive 3
First! On an admins talk. 86.143.21.233 14:02, 10 October 2008 (EDT) what to do??? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ayumi Schattenlied ( ) . grinsh was it for that his comment on PvX:Disruption? Because in that case; cry more. If that is a ban worthy NPA I and 800 others should have been perma'd about 200x now. If it wasn't about that comment, i'll just stfu. Brandnew. 19:39, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3ADisruption&diff=712989&oldid=712980 [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:53, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::kthx. Brandnew. 19:54, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::Even so, grow some skin, man. Regardless, you should never ban someone for personally attacking you; leave it to another admin for neutrality reasons. -- Armond Warblade 19:58, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::Also, being called a fucking retard is worse than being called a dipshit in my book, so Brandnew's point still stands. -- Armond Warblade 20:00, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes, please try to follow PvX:MAA in the future Phen. As for the "fucking retarded", it was a hypothesis which is a way to evade NPA. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:26, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::/r/ unb& -- Armond Warblade 16:44, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::thought Dont had done, unblocked anyway... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:51, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::However dipshit is NPA so the block was justified. Whatever. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:00, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Uhh, Phen's reasoning for banning was perfectly sound. —SkaKid ' 17:08, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::I unblocked him, Dont was saying I didn't need to. I did rage ban I guess, so I think unblocking him is only fair, if one of the other admins decide he should be banned because of the NPA they can do so. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:13, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::He broke a policy knowingly and blatantly, he deserved a ban. —SkaKid ' 17:14, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Signature Thanks for helping me with it before Phenax. I was wondering if you could tell me how to put an image I have uploaded into it? I'm not the best at wiki code and thoguht you might be able to help. Thanks--Liger414 talk 15:24, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :no problem =). You want to put , change imagename to what you uploaded your image as, and .jpg, to whatever file extension you used. The 19px is to set the size of the image (it can't be more than 19px high, so if it's square, 19px should do for your value, if not you might have to tinker a bit =p) ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:20, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::Thank mate, I'll try it.--Liger414 talk 03:19, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Just a friendly reminder... You are not a build master. Leave vote removal up to the BMs unless it is a sock vote or obviously incorrect (such as bitching about how Eviscerate Axe doesn't have a deep wound). - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:15, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :Wow. Don't be so terrible Phen. If you want to remove votes like that, go make yourself a RfBM. Try not to remove stuff with reasons that retarded from now on. Tab 09:44, 27 October 2008 (EDT) You are online, you are an admin, so tell me if i can delete or kinda "hide" the User/Sig-Link from my userpage without ruining the signature again like i did about 10 times tonight? [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:11, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :sorry, I'm not sure I follow. Are you wanting to get rid of the page (or link) on your user page that says "User:Breitschleif/Sig"? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:13, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :: yap^^ [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:16, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::you need to tag it for deletion. Put the template on the page. Eventually an admin will get round to deleting it. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:18, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::ah you were subst the code from the page. jsut put [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] in preferences, under the nickname field, and then you don't need to subst. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:26, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::: I just put it there and the signature got smashed again^^ no i want to keep my signature, but is there no way to get rid of the link on the userpage? or kinda... hide it? how did you do that with your signature? [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:28, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::: sry last post was for the "delete" tag but took longer... there is no field under nickname in the preferences. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:30, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::or do you mean put it IN the nickname-box? (it is about 2 o´clock in the morning here and my brain parts for understanding english are lagging again...) [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:33, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::: oh sorry, i see what you mean. I misunderstood you, sorry. well you can just click edit at the top of you user page (like you would to edit this page) and just remove the link. Alternatively, if you're not sure you can remember where the code is, you can "hide it" (so to speak) by putting it inbetween (where and would be the link). And yes I meant put it in the nickname box (sorry that's probably my fault =p) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:35, 28 October 2008 (EDT) i did it now i can put the delete tag on the link right? [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:36, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :yup, an admin will get round to it eventually (i'd do it but i'm going now). Hope that helped you =) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:38, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::we are completely out of communication-rhythm man^^ well okay anyways it works now AND the link is gone. i will now put a delete tag on myself and go offline, that was enough "terrorizing-the-admins"-action for this time... you can look forward to me wanting to superduper-color my sig and underlining it and get sparkles on the I-dots... i will come to your channel again so be prepared for some dumbness again d(O,O)b thx for help :) [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:40, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ... why are you banning people for voting on an archived build? That is just plain retarded tbh. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 11:08, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :tbh, so is voting on an archived build. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:13, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::Voting on archived builds is considered spam, I guess. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:15, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::: like misery said. Frv deleted it, I thought it was better that we have the build with a ban penalty for voting (hoping that people would actually listen, which Tab and 71.229 didn't). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:16, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ...why a ban penalty. Voting does nothing to archived builds, so why should it matter? Passing out bans it just so pointless. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 16:55, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :Basically after Misery vote wiped it when it was archived (which he was perfectly right to do), people kept voting on it. The votes would be removed (or the vote page be wiped), but people would still vote on it. :It got to the point that Frv actually deleted it, but i thought it was better to keep it there with a ban penalty, because I thought that would stop people voting on it, evidently not. :I agree it is stupid to ban people for voting on an archived build. But then again isn't it stupid to vote on an archived build in the first place? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:05, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::I think the point was, who cares if it's stupid if it's harmless? It's not like voting on trial builds is going to automatically un-archive them, or crash the wiki or anything to my knowledge. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 17:09, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::It's not like people care (especially the ones who voted) care about getting banned... --Frosty 17:14, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Umm reason for banning Readem?-- 17:15, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::::He voted on Shock Axe. --Frosty 17:17, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ahh ok, didn't bother checking-- 17:17, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::: it might be harmless, but it's pointless. They've been told repetitively not to, but they continued anyway. It probably wouldn't even have to come to this if the votes they were (are) making were actually real votes. "what mean pumpkin" that's what tab gave as a reason...believe me, it doesn't make me happy to ban them, that's 2 BMs and some of our most active users banned. When you consider that I had to ban 2 BMs, you think, surely they know you're not supposed to vote on archived builds. But there they we're, voting away every time an admin said don't, every time there was build wipe...@Relyk, he voted on the Shock Axe build like the others... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:18, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I doubt those people care if they get banned.-- 17:22, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::(EC) So, just to clarify....if all of the pvxwiki community voted on Shock Axe, you would ban us all? Karate Jesus 17:23, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeh, but considering i jsut deleted it, you'll have a problem with that... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:24, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::(ECx3)What if someone restores it? Is that an auto-ban? I guess that violates 1RV or some other stupid rule. Karate Jesus 17:27, 30 October 2008 (EDT) FU, I needed a ban and you deleted the build instead of banning me. Now rawr and crow make me cry. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:25, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :Moo, you EC'd me tbh Unexist, I hate you lots. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:26, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::Nvm, you answered my question by banning someone lol Karate Jesus 17:28, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::i saw them, but i'm lagging a bit so it's taking a while... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:29, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Unexist rages may times at you :> He especially wishes to say, Shut the fuck up. Love Unexist. --Frosty 17:32, 30 October 2008 (EDT) When you consider that I had to ban 3 BMs and the entire intelligent(which is sad) contributor base, you'd think I'd be less of a fucking autist, but I'm actually quite the fucktard! 80.42.153.89 12:04, 1 November 2008 (EDT) Hi Failaxkian, I'm back, ready to rock your world! —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:44, 7 November 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:W/E_Shock_Axe&diff=729370&oldid=729286 May I ask why? It was archived because of the general template, and putting it in Testing really probably encourages more "joke voting". -- Guild of ' 18:05, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :you're better off asking Armond, this was on IRC (and probably quite a while ago with it being Auron), something along the lines that the Merged article is meh >.>, i'll keep an eye on the votes for the time being anyway. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:07, 30 October 2008 (EDT) Failaxkian Fucking fails. So i herd napalm was right all along —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 92.232.90.107 ( ) . :ups TROLL IS TROLLING[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 18:34, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::What's the point of trolling an admin?-- 01:48, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::Because admin should go the fuck back to gww. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' CobaltFlame ( ) . You killed PvX for a week. gg ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:49, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :osht! He killed a dead site! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 03:31, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::He killed everything that was left. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:35, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::Kinda makes fen look like a dick tbh-- 07:00, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Not really. See, let me summarise. I deleted an archived build and restored it to try and stop people from being retarded. This caused people to be even more retarded, so I kind of threw my hands up in the air and was like "Fine! Be retarded for a while", and tried to scapegoat Guild of Deals, which mildly worked. Phen, Dont and Frv took up where I left off with "Stop being fucking retarded", but people continued to be retarded, so Phen started banning. I don't really have any problem with how this has panned out at all. If you really feel like "PvX is fucked for a week", go look at the last week of contributions from everyone who was banned, then decide if we can do without that for a week. I think the site will survive, RC is pretty dead these days anyway because most of the "active contributors" have pretty much raged. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:05, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Armondrama is getting old too. Banning them doesn't do anything, it just gives them satisfaction, if banning them is to make a point, you're not going to get very far using people like Tab and Rawr who get off on that kind of stuff.-- 08:09, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::So you're saying he should not ban them instead? Which basically condones their retardedness? No thanks. Also, you need to change your sig - it must be subst, you can't have a template linking to a billion pages. -Auron 08:11, 31 October 2008 (EDT) I'm not saying I don't agree with the blocks, retards shouldnt be allowed on PvX, I was just saying what he did and added a little cynicism. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:59, 31 October 2008 (EDT) Recent blocks Although the people deserve blocks, I would honestly do this (coming from a non-Admin view). A wiki with half the active people banned for a week, including all the active BM staff, is kinda yawns. * All people who voted 2.8 with the Mizzouman vote get a 3''' day ban. It's not too long and what not. * Further joke votes, vote restoring, etc, will result in a one week ban * Anything else after that is longer ban lengths, loss of administrative privelages, etc. * If the voting becomes rampant and such, Shock Axe will be deleted or moved to a personal userspace. That's just me, though. -- 'Guild of ' 16:51, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :I'll try and respond as best I can (Wall of text warning) *currently the only 2 who did Mizzouman are 71.229 and brandnew. The rest voted with w/e. (something about pumpkins iirc) *Unexist restored all of the banned users removed votes, hence his ban. *The ban lengths. Truthfully, there were only 2 users when it started, tab and 71.229. Tab being a BM one week seemed appropriate, and it was only fair 71.229 got the same. then everyone else went and voted on it, i could have delt on a case by case basis, but then there'd be bitching about why was his shorter than mine crap (maybe not but you get my point, fair's fair). *Frosty got 2 weeks (given by Auron) for giving it 0-0-0 and reapplying his vote after it'd been removed once (this was when we put it back into testing/great). Rarw just got an extension on his ban for socking (so he's now 2 weeks instead of 1) *A 3 day ban all most makes it seem pointless, they were warned plenty of times, the build was even deleted at one point because it got so stupid, the ban penalty was supposed to stop them being stupid. a Week ban seemed fitting because it meant the bane was at least somewhat worth while, and we wouldn't be without the users for too long. *the middle 2 points will occur regardless, if they continue to be stupid they will have longer bans, and have privileges taken away (at Auron's decision obv.). *if the voting becomes rampant, it will be those users only most likely, and the above point explains what would occur. :Though they may have been the most active, were they the most constructive editors on the wiki?. I've been around PvX for 10 hours today (in-between Halloween events and school work etc.). Other than that little discussion on Luke's page earlier, there's been practically no user space edits. Edits have been Build related. :I do think it's sad that we've lost just about all the active BMs, but the point is they shouldn't have acted in the way they did in the first palce if they're BMs. They're supposed to show users the right way to vote, and not be idiots about it. :I've probably missed out a load of crap but I can't organise my thoughts atm >.> ''' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:18, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::Just giving my unasked opinion; Phenax is right. Being stupid asks for bans and 3 days is short. Theoretically, you could treat it as vandalism (except you don't ban people for bad/retarded voting immediatly, unlike vandalism). --'› Srs Beans ' 17:38, 31 October 2008 (EDT) wtf fatty banning someone for unarchiving their talk? That's.. dumb. 86.157.85.84 19:02, 31 October 2008 (EDT) : when their unarchiving 120kbs knowing that they shouldn't have a page that large then yeh i will ban them. He even gave me the choice, perma him, lock his page or leave it be. I chose to ban him for a week, hoping he'd see common sense. Besides aren't you supposed to be getting changed >.> ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:07, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::My laptop is in my room (The only computer I have with internet connection atm), and.. I'm there now. I idly clicked RC and i saw'd u unarchiving. 86.157.85.84 19:09, 31 October 2008 (EDT) It's my fucking talk page and i'll unarchive when I want to So perma me, lock it or tell people not to go there, b/c i'm just going to keep reverting. LAst comment not me btw.--Goldenstar :Last comment was me btw. 86.157.85.84 19:05, 31 October 2008 (EDT) : i'm not going to do any of those things. You (or goldenstar) know that the talk page shouldn't be that large. I'm not going to lock it because it's the only way people can get your attention easily on the wiki. and i'm not going to tell them not to go there, i can tell them to stop spamming that's it. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:07, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::Ur bad btw :>. 1 week for unarchiving is dumb. 1 day is dumb. 1 hour is.. still dumb. 86.157.85.84 19:10, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::Failaxkian is fail anyway. R6GuruV2 16:52, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::Ur funny Warwick, I ban LJ for 1 week for freaking 1RV and you go "BAN HIM MOAR!" Phen bans Goldenstar for being a douche and you go "That was stupid." - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:25, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::the point is luke is bad. Golden hasn't done anything to irritate me yet. I have 120kb archives on gwiki. Hell, Pan has a 200kb (iirc) talkpage atm. My rfa discussion atm is at 103kb. 86.157 19:27, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, I just want to antagonise Phen. I'd gone to rv that too :p. 86.157 19:27, 31 October 2008 (EDT) Error amirite? Any/Mo instead of any/Mo? Since builds are meant to be X(x)/any, not X(x)/Any. R6GuruV2 10:51, 3 November 2008 (EST) :if your primary profession is any, I think we said it should be "Any" (that's what the rest of the builds are anyway). If secondary profession is any, it should be "any". Not sure why >.>. Added(/adding) a note to the naming policy anyway. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:56, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::We should make it one or the other tbh. I feel since it's Mo/any, it should be any/Mo. Surely it's a simple case of editing the wiki so input of the first letter is not stored in upper case? R6GuruV2 11:52, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::Or, we could just leave it as it is now and not be retarded. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:04, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::Like you are, Misery? We think ur baed btw. R6GuruV2 12:06, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::I think ur a sock btw. Also, please, no personal attacks. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:10, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::A sock? The hell? I'm just someone who lurks and knows about half of the people here. Saying ur baed at gws is not npa, but you saying '...and not be retarded' is hinting at npa. R6GuruV2 12:19, 3 November 2008 (EST) saying "and not be retarded" was more to the suggestion than you personally the way I see it (even if it was aimed at you, it's one of those cases where you should be a bit more thick skinned). I couldn't answer why we have the Any/any system the way we do. But in regards to changing it, to change all the ones with secondary any, that would be a lot of moving, and would just be a lot of work. In terms of primary any, that would mean some work server side, and currently our 2 programmers (i guess that's the most fitting term anyway), are absent due to RL. Even if they were here, it would open up a lot of issues new users who make "Build:w/Mo" (probably the reason it's set to caps to begin with) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:34, 3 November 2008 (EST) :There is a difference between suggesting that we collectively would be retarded to take a certain course of action and suggesting that I am retarded. Really, I'm not taking that breach of PvX:NPA very seriously, I'm just warning you now so I can ban you if I ever see it again :> Read Phen's explanation as to why we shouldn't make it any/any or Any/Any, it is exactly correct. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:36, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::If people start doing w/Mo, they need to read. People are doing W/Any right now still, so rather than any, perhaps it would be best if it was W/X. I wasn't offended by it at all, I was just messing around. Tbh, banhammers fail anyway, when I can actually contribute to this wiki. This is the reason I don't get involved in policies normally, it's irritating. ::Gotta say though, changing 'Any' to 'X' would make a lot more sense, since in algebraic terms an alphabetical symbol, such as 'X', can mean anything, plus it's commonly used to symbolise 'any' or 'none' on all of the gw wikis. R6GuruV2 12:44, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::in algebraic (mathematical) terms, any letter can be a variable (just about, there are the odd letters that have specific meanings). if you want to know more about why we use X. Plus "Any" avoids any confusion. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:32, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::Basically, we don't change it for secondaries from /any because that would take a lot of work at this point for very little gain. We don't do lowercase any for the primary because we can't - MediaWiki automatically capitalizes the first letter of a page title (and the title does not include the Build: - that's a namespace). ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:41, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::Damn mediawiki >.< Fair enough. R6GuruV2 13:44, 3 November 2008 (EST) If I spam First on PvXwiki talk:Admin noticeboard will i get banned?-- 15:20, 10 November 2008 (EST) :on the AN talk? probably, one of the more important pages >.> ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:21, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::Can i do it and then u revert?-- 15:22, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::Putting a fish in front of the shark isn't a really good idea. -- Guild of ' 16:22, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::I'll ban! :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:27, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::I think Misery answered your question >.> ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:31, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Can I feed the shark a cookie?-- 16:38, 10 November 2008 (EST) Build:N/any SV Supporter Phen, why 2 second skills are d shot fodder in this case and not on others(like ranger, purge sig) is because this lack defensive stances to prevent interruptions. Rangers have nat stride to cast such 2 second skills, monks/sub-warrior casters have stances. Rip provides extra conditional pressure and is more spammable, and your ranger fails if he can't dshot and savage the mesmer annoying you. Furthermore, with the melee heavy meta, you need extra defenses like stances, and even if you don't, you need anti melee hexes to mitigate the pressure your party may take.152.226.7.213 22:18, 10 November 2008 (EST) hello phenaxkian you have recently banned my account hamster because of something to do with a number and mizzouman2002 could you please explain your actions because i dont really understand what you are trying to say or if i have done anything wrong thank you -hamster :you're IP address is the same of user:mizzouman2002, who was a sock account (an account of a pre existing or banned user), this leads me to think you are a sock yourself. if you can provide me with something to suggest you have no relation to this user (an IGN would be a good example). I'll Unblock admit i was wrong and apologise. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:57, 12 November 2008 (EST) my in game name is hamster necromancer —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Hamster ( ) . :If it's not too much trouble, would you mind logging on for a second, so I can confirm (it's just to make sure you're not making it up) IGN: Astarael Aretoath. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:01, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::It's skakid tbh. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:00, 14 November 2008 (EST) ok i will get on now give me a minute please Wuv fen >misery amirite?-- 11:56, 14 November 2008 (EST) It's amazing how everybody blocks like, 1 to 3 months and you are all: "FUCK IT, I'M FUCKING BLOCKING IT FOREVER." Brandnew. 11:02, 18 November 2008 (EST) :well the last few were clearly socks >.> (which we do forever) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:04, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::Ups, then dont is a baed admin ;o Brandnew. 11:06, 18 November 2008 (EST) :::Grinch is right. I'm way too soft. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:08, 18 November 2008 (EST) fgt I know that was you on my talkpage. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 12:04, 20 November 2008 (EST) :Personal attack, banned. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:06, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::Just because I call phen fat all the time doesn't mean that he can call ME fat! --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 12:14, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::it's okay misery =p. I'm glad it wasn't too subtle XD, it was a sarcastic fat >.> honest! ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:28, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::Banning seems less effective when you don't actually do it. Less satisfying too. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:06, 20 November 2008 (EST) ups u has a h8tr http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:R6GuruV2 http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Intemet_Internet :D -- Jebuscontests 15:07, 1 December 2008 (EST) :meh, R6 was banned as a sock about a month. I don't think Internet hates me, maybe just that I spoil his fun (as with most users I guess >.>) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:22, 1 December 2008 (EST) This is a very bad idea /wave -- Jebuscontests 23:02, 1 December 2008 (EST)